


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外七 車學沇《鎧甲》-01(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外七 車學沇《鎧甲》-01(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

番外七 車學沇《鎧甲》-01

『早上睜開眼後第一件事情便是告訴自己，不疼…車學沇你一點也不疼，這樣唸著唸著，就像是言靈一般，好像真的就不會疼了。』

※

沒有誰是一開始就能學會偽裝欺騙的，他只是在漫長的時間裡漸漸成長，逼不得已的武裝自己，反抗、逃跑、憤怒、恐懼、再到哭泣求饒，沒有一樣是他沒有做過的，只是在最後發現了對自己冷漠、披上一層虛假的面具、只有這樣…他才能在這殘酷的世界裡活下去。

在很長一段的日子裡，車學沇都以為自己只是做了一場很長的惡夢，他倉皇逃竄的試圖掙脫這個夢境，一睜眼看見熟悉小木屋隔間老舊的天花板時，他哭了……

他從來不是在做什麼美好的惡夢。

車學沇和常人沒有什麼不同，在發現自己被送到軍營裡是將做為供士兵洩欲的軍妓時也有過憤怒和恐慌，但當時的他不過是個年僅十五、六歲的少年，又怎麼會有能力反抗那些軍人士兵，起初的他並沒有像之後見到李弘彬或者鄭澤運時那種已經無所謂的神態，在反抗後一次次肉體和心靈的摧殘，還只是少年的他很快就崩潰得一蹋途地。

「不…不要，嗚……拜託…拜託…我錯了長官大人。」

造就的結果是不過短短幾個星期，就讓他成了即使閉著眼只要一聽見房門被推開的聲響，就會驚醒連忙縮到牆角，顧不了身上的疼盡可能的抱著膝把自己縮成一團，好像只要這樣就不會讓那些到來的士兵發現似的。

雖然終究只是徒勞無功，這只有一張床大小的房間內又哪裡能有讓他躲藏的空間，隨著士兵不耐煩的碎聲和軍靴蹋在有些老舊的木質地面上發出的聲音，車學沇知道那人已經來到他的面前，他做不出任何反應，其實也不需要他有反應。

對方抓住他被綑綁過麻繩磨破皮還滲著血的手腕輕易的就把他拖出牆角，他甚至連反抗的力氣都沒有，就被拖著摔到中央凌亂的被單上，他還是下意識的向著地面圈縮成一團，像是刺蝟為了保護柔軟的腹部，可惜他並不像刺蝟一樣背上有能保護自己的尖刺。

「別浪費我時間!」伴隨著士兵的話語，車學沇只感覺到肩上一陣疼痛被翻掀在地，一腳踩上他的手腕，宛如骨折的感覺讓他忍不住疼的咽嗚出聲，側過身抓著對方的腳踝想把那隻腳推開，可對方卻像是來了勁，刻意的又擰了兩下，在車學沇發出兩聲哀嗚的慘叫後才笑了下抬起腳。

「嗚…嗚。」車學沇側著身子甚至不敢抬頭看著對方，直到被人扳過臉頰才露出早已因疼痛而續滿淚水的眼眶。

「之前不是還會罵人嗎?一陣子不見都會求饒了啊?」捏著他臉的士兵拍了拍車學沇的臉頰，他想這個男人可能是在他剛來反抗的特別激烈的時候遇過的，車學沇記不起那些侮辱他士兵的臉，他們人數太多，多到他記不清也不想記得。

車學沇沒有回應，他根本不知道如何做才能逃離這場暴行，他反抗也只是不敵士兵被弄得傷痕累累，所以後來他放棄了，恐懼超越了理智，他開始求饒但他發現他再怎麼求饒怎麼哭泣，好像也……沒有得到同情。

「不要嗚……疼，拜託…長官大人，我錯了…嗚。」

對…就像現在一樣，大部分的時候這些士兵很討厭他，所以對於他像個可憐蟲一樣求饒的模樣正好取悅了他們，但他從得不到同情憐惜，因為…他是個罪人。

罪人哪裡有資格乞求。

「我告訴你我最討厭你們那些脫北者，我們為了國家奮戰的時後想著苟且偷生，把你這種人送來為國家做點貢獻剛好而已!」

如同士兵所說的，在這軍營裡和他一同被送來的都是和他一樣的拖北者，車學沇並不曉得事情是怎麼暴露的，只知道在被送到軍營後整個營區的士兵都知道這批送來的軍妓罪人的身分，甚至比那些南朝鮮的俘虜更讓人厭惡。

從被送來這裡後，車學沇就知道自己已經不是人了，沒有人把他當成人，家畜、垃圾、發洩的玩具，任何一個形容詞都很適合，但絕對不會是人，他頭一次知道原來不是自己認為是什麼就是什麼，就算你是個活生生的“人”如果全世界都當你是狗……那你就得是隻狗。

之後的事他已經熟悉了，但恐懼還是迫使他不停的流著淚，如果放在一個月前車學沇可能從來不會想過，自己會過著每天至少被十幾個人侵犯的日子，男人扯開車學沇的衣帶輕易的卸下褲子，抓著少年纖細的腿拉開。

「雖然還是女人好一點，不過還算長得好看。」期間車學沇似乎還聽到士兵的碎唸，他不是第一次聽見這種話，大多數的士兵都還是喜歡女人的，但同時在物資稀缺的軍營很多人也不介意上一個男人，尤其是對象還是長得挺好看的少年，車學沇甚至聽士兵誇過他甚至比一大部分被送到軍營裡的女性好看。

當然，當時對於這樣的稱讚車學沇並不覺得有什麼可喜。

即使被侵犯了多次但少年還是怕，他想逃、就算只是逃過一次也好，他緊咬著唇呼吸有些急促，在男人準備進入他時忍不住蹬起腿掙扎，他一邊晃著腦袋一邊用沒受傷的手抓住男人的衣襬抽泣著開口:「不要…好疼…嗚…拜託放過我…大人。」

或許像他這樣的罪人是不會有人憐惜的，士兵扯開他的手捉住他的手腕狠狠一折，骨頭錯位發出的聲響甚至抵過了少年無聲的慘叫，在他細碎的呻吟聲中他卻聽見士兵嘲笑的聲音，身體被進入那撕裂的疼讓車學沇睜大眼。

車學沇總是不經想，若他能看見當時自己的表情，是不是也會笑出來，不然為什麼每每自己求饒的時後，那些士兵總是露出一臉好笑的表情呢?

一定是因為自己……太可笑了對吧。

「啊…啊嗯，嗚…哈啊。」

每次都是一樣的，他怎麼蹬著腿掙扎都逃不開身體一次次被撕裂，頭頂上那破舊的天花板就是當時他最絕望的光景，直到眼眶中的淚模糊了他的視線……

士兵在他身上發洩完離去時車學沇幾乎已經沒了意識，但下一個換回他意識的不是隔天早晨，不是突然從惡夢中驚醒，僅僅只是下一個推開這扇門的士兵……

「拜託…不要，大人……」

他又重覆了一樣的話，對著下一個進來的士兵苦苦哀求，接著一如既往又收到那似乎在看著笑話的眼神。

不是…為什麼?

為什麼他這麼害怕、這麼痛苦，只是因為太疼了所以叫出來，只是太怕了所以求饒，為什麼他哭泣的模樣在他們眼裡是永遠只是場娛樂和笑話。

很好……笑嗎?

但是我好疼……真的好疼。

車學沇心裡一直有這樣的疑問但自始自終他沒有問過，沒有人能給他提問，也是他就算問了也沒有人會給他回答，或者有人回答了他，他也不能理解，因為他事籠子裡供人於樂的玩物，又怎麼能體會所謂“人類”的樂趣。

他的哀求沒有得到回應是常態，車學沇意外的並不感到失落，事實上他也沒有失落的空間，僅僅是恐懼一種情緒就足以站滿少年的內心。

又重來了，就連今天事第幾次重覆著一樣的動作他都記不清了，有人來了他就縮成一團，然後被拖出來，幸運的話可能不會被打，但大多數的人都喜歡打完他在上他，車學沇不知道理由，也沒有人可以問。

反正在這裡他就只是個畜牲，不...可能連畜牲也不如，那麼連畜牲也不如的他、想法、感受，又有什麼值得被在乎的呢?

TBC


End file.
